1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispenser apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new towable dispenser system for providing a highly portable and convenient means of dispensing elongate flexible materials such as wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispenser apparatus, especially those adapted to dispense wire, is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispenser apparatus for wire, and particularly barbed wire, that have been heretofore devised and utilized tend to be devices that are manually carried or manually pulled across the ground. Some known devices are carried on a movable transport and dispense a single strand of wire, but are either ill suited to the faster pace and greater strains that accompany the faster pace of movement and dispensing possible with the movable transport, including strains that may dislodge the spool holding the wire from the transport. Attempts to meet the greater strains of the faster pace of movement appear to have resulted in the development of devices that are less convenient and more time consuming to use, which hinders and may counteract the faster pace of dispensing of wire possible when using the movable transport.
In these respects, the towable dispenser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a highly portable and convenient means of dispensing elongate flexible materials such as wire.